dresdenfilesfandomcom-20200216-history
Lake Michigan
Lake MichiganLake Michigan - Wikipedia is the Great LakeGreat Lakes - Wikipedia on whose borders Chicago has been built. Description Bigger than some states, Lake Michigan is a large Great Lake that borders Chicago. Ley lines with heavy concentrations of dark energy run through both North and South Manitou Island in the north of Lake Michigan, and the secret islands in the lake's center, including Demonreach. Another ley line runs directly beneath the Field Museum in Chicago.Small Favor, ch. 39 In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Harry tracked Tera West's blood to an abandoned department store in the neighborhood around the University of Chicago off 55th Street near Lake Michigan around the Hyde Park area.Fool Moon, ch. 5 Based on a tip from Roger Harris, Harry went to investigate the Full Moon Garage one block from the Forty-ninth Street Beach on the Lake. He discovered it was the hideout of the Streetwolves led by Parker and was nearly killed.Fool Moon, ch. 9 ''Summer Knight'' In Summer Knight, Harry and two changelings—Lily and Fix— and Billy Borden and a dozen Alphas in wolf form followed the Gatekeeper's stone to the end of a pier on the Lake. There they found a translucent stairway make of congealed starlight as bright as moonlight. They climbed up into a dark swirling storm to Chicago-over-Chicago and onto a rolling hill at the Valley of the Stone Table and into the midst of a war raging between the Summer and Winter Faerie Courts. Their purpose is to stop Aurora and save Lily and incidentally save the planet from an eco-tragedy.Summer Knight, ch. 30 ''Death Masks'' In Death Masks, Harry Dresden goes to the harbor to investigate the Estranger, a ship that he suspects implicated in the whereabouts of the thieves of the Shroud of Turin. While confronting Anna Valmont and Francisca Garcia, the Denarian called Deirdre shows up in an attempt to take the Shroud from them, killing Garcia sinking the Estranger in the process. Anna Valmont takes off with the Shroud.Death Masks, ch. 12-14 ''Dead Beat'' to stop the Heirs of Kemmler]] In Dead Beat, Harry Dresden and Mouse drove north out of the city to a more out of the way spot on the Lake to summon the Leanansidhe. However, Mab answered the call instead since Lea is "tied up at the moment". Harry asks about the Erlking and why the Heirs of Kemmler would be seeking the book about him: "Die Lied der Erlking". She asks him to the her Winter Knight and take up the Mantle for the second time, which Harry declines.Dead Beat, ch. 21 Later, Dresden reanimates Sue the T-Rex at the Field Museum of Natural History and rides her along Lake Shore Drive all through the North Side up to Evanston.Dead Beat, ch. 39 ''Proven Guilty'' In Proven Guilty, Madrigal Raith posing as Darby Crane, abducted Harry Dresden and Henry Rawlins with the assistance of Lucius Glau and brought them to the Full Moon Garage one block from the Forty-ninth Street Beach. Madrigal tried to sell Harry on eBay to Arianna Ortega of the Red Court, one of Harry's biggest enemies. Harry and Rawlins escaped through the same hole under the wall that Harry escaped under the last time from the Streetwolves.Proven Guilty, ch. 27 ''White Night'' In White Night, Harry Dresden and Elaine Mallory searched for Olivia on Harry's brother, Thomas's boat, the Water Beetle. Thomas was using the boat to shelter and move practitioners he is protecting to safety. Some of the women are from Ordo Lebes. They are attacked by Madrigal Raith and many ghouls. Harry draws the heat from Lake Michigan causing ice to form so the women and children can escape from the boat under seige over the ice to a far dock.White Night, ch. 20 & 21 ''Small Favor'' In Small Favor, Harry Dresden, Jared Kincaid, and the Archive, meat with Nicodemus Archleone and the Denarians at the Shedd Aquarium to negotiate Marcone's release.Small Favor, ch. 28-34 After the Denarians kidnapped Ivy, Luccio got a Ley line map that they used to determine both how the Denarians had empowered a Greater Circle] and where they might be.Small Favor, ch. 39 Harry went to rescue Ivy and Marcone from the Denarians on Demonreach with Michael Carpenter and Sanya and with Thomas and Murphy on the Water Beetle for a back-up rescue team. Small Favor, ch. 40-45 ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Harry took the Water Beetle to Demonreach where he did a Sanctum invocation.Turn Coat, ch. 35 And later, he attempted to set a trap for the real killer on the island.Turn Coat, ch. 38 ''Changes'' In Changes, Harry was shot on the Water Beetle and drowned in the waters of Chicago's Burnham Harbor in Lake Michigan.Changes, ch. 49 ''Cold Days'' In Cold Days, Harry, Molly Carpenter, and Thomas Raith take the Water Beetle to Demonreach to find out why a it's about to explode and determine how to stop it.Cold Days, ch. 14 Returning from Demonreach island, they were attacked by Redcap and his gang of |Sidhe on jet skis.Turn Coat, ch. 18 Molly Carpenter stated that Leanansidhe taught her the locations of Ley line nodes around Lake Michigan a few months prior. Harry gave the map to her to mark.Cold Days, ch. 28 Quotes "She pointed up toward the north end of Lake Michigan. "North and South Manitou Islands both have heavy concentrations of dark energy running through them."... Her fingertip came to rest on a cluster of tiny islands out in the center of the lake, northeast of the city, and the heavy, dark purple line running through it." Notes References See also *Burnham Harbor *Water Beetle *The Estranger *Chicago-over-Chicago *Demonreach *Chicago *Ley lines *Shedd Aquarium External links *Hyde Park, University of Chicago, 55th street, area map | MapQuest Category:Chicago Category:Fool Moon Category:Summer Knight Category:Death Masks Category:Dead Beat Category:Proven Guilty Category:White Night Category:Small Favor Category:Turn Coat Category:Changes Category:Cold Days